Unwanted, Never Needed
by xXSnowyHitsugayaXx
Summary: Life is bliss. All is as usual, with Natsu and Gray fighting, Cana drinking, and Elfman going on about manliness. Lucy is enjoying life at her family-like beloved guild, Fairy Tail. But, the thing is, one of these days, things go wrong. During one of these days, a long lost person appears at the Guild doors. Will she try to take all of what Lucy ever loved?
1. Lemony Citrus and Honey

**Hiya! This is my first fanfic... Don't leave mean comments!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish I did! :P**

* * *

I kept my eyes shut forcefully. I didn't want to leave my peaceful dream quite yet, but the wisps of my elegant dream world slowly floated out of my grasp, right through my fingers, no matter how much I attempted to keep hold on them.

Reluctantly, after a minute, I opened my eyes, only to see a familiar light pink invading my vision.

"Lucy... KICK!" I yelled. The sleeping Dragon Slayer was caught by surprise as the innocent teen practically flew through the air out my window, flailing his arms about in a failing attempt to stop himself from falling to the ground below. I sighed, shaking my head, as I walked about, getting my things ready to take a needed warm bath.

I entered my bathroom, touching the water lightly with a few fingers, to test if it was a good temperature. I smiled, for it was exactly how I liked it, then quickly slid out of my clothing, eager to sit in the steaming water.

I ran my fingers through my hair, letting the fragrance of the shampoo waft into my nose, overloading it with the gentle scent of lemony citrus and honey. After rising the soap out of my hair and washing my body, I drained the water from the bath. Stepping out, I wrapped a towel around myself, and got dressed shortly after.

Smiling, I stretched, refreshed, and I stepped outside of my house, locking up my door. I slipped the key into a pouch attached to my brown belt, separate from quite a few other gold and silver keys that each had an emblem on the top.

I finally reached my beloved guild, Fairy Tail, where I knew my closest friends were waiting, including the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. Pushing open the guild's doors, and seeing the same chaotic table throwing and fighting brought a wide grin to my face, one that almost rivaled that of the Dragon Slayer's famous carefree smile.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" The familiar voice of my ice-mage friend rung out. Lances made of ice appeared, and shot themselves at my furious pink-haired friend.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" The Dragon Slayer yelled out, and his cheeks inflated, while his hands placed themselves on either sides of his mouth. A red symbol appeared, and fire blasted out of his mouth, through the symbol at the ice mage. The ice lances were lost in the spewing fire, to the Slayer's advantage.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray, the black haired ice mage yelled back, as the powerful fire hit the wall of ice.

"Fire Dragon—" The slayer stopped speaking suddenly, both he and Gray's faces pale.

"Erza!" They said in perfect sync, and somehow quickly had their arms around the other's shoulder, their faces taken over with a scared, fake happy look.

"Natsu. Gray..." the scary red head said menacingly, then turned around to look at me. "Lucy..." The moment she turned, the two mages both had evil air surrounding them once again.

"I'm going on a job..." Erza said, holding up a flyer. "It says specifically an ice mage would be recommended to come. It involves going up a large mountain, and defeating a beast. The flyer says that fire mages have always gotten defeated, because of the certain power it has..." Erza jerked a thumb back at Natsu. "So, Lucy, since Gray will be going with me, would you mind watching over Natsu?" I looked at the redhead, my eyes slightly widening.

"What's going on?" Gray asked cluelessly, only to get a death glare from Erza, and he didn't ask anything else, let alone utter another word. There was no arguing whatsoever with the devil.

Erza turned to face me once again. "So, will you make sure he doesn't wreck a town while we're gone?" She noticed my eyes were still wide in alarm, and sighed. "The job should take only 2 weeks at best, so it's not that long of a stretch of time." I remained silent, not replying, and the air around Erza became dark and menacing as she evilly grinned "You. Will. Watch. Natsu. Am. I. Right?" Her overpowering voice wasn't asking me—she was ordering me. Once again, no disagreeing with Erza, or the punishments from her would be unimaginable.

I shivered from the thought, and gave in reluctantly, murmuring a quiet "Hai, Erza..." and backed away slowly. Thankfully, she turned back towards Gray and Natsu, her attention focusing back on the two mages. Erza walked up, giving Gray an effortless kick in the shin, and punched the side of his arm.  
"Gray. Get your clothes, then let's get outta here." The ice mage had a horrible habit of unknowingly stripping down to his underwear, gotten from his old mentor who taught him his Ice-Make powers, Ur. He looked down at himself, not realizing he was half-naked beforehand, then under Erza's glare he went off to find his other clothes.

I looked at my best pink-haired friend, inwardly smiling to myself. I was happy that Natsu and I could see each other for a few weeks without him constantly fighting with Gray, or Erza terrorizing us all. Natsu's always been my closest friend—he's saved my life well over once, and introduced me to my new family, Fairy Tail. I would forever be in debt to the Dragon Slayer.

~√•~

I quietly watched Erza and the frightened Gray leave, my eyes trailing after them before they slipped out of sight. I never noticed Natsu walk up to me, or how he sat next to me. As the two left, I got lost in my thoughts, leaning my head against one of my fists.

"Lucy...?" The familiar voice of my best friend barely broke the stream of my whirling mind, but I snapped myself out of it, noticing that Natsu had appeared next to me.

"Hey, Natsu!" I said, pure happiness invading my tone, and I looked at the teen who was sitting on a stool to my right.

"You okay? You sorta seemed pale..." I looked down, partly ashamed that my worries would keep me from my pink-haired best friend.

"Yep! I just sorta zoned out," My face unknowingly took on a shade of light pink.

"Good..." he murmured, then spun the stool to face the bar. "Mira? Can I get a water?"

"'Course, Natsu!" In no more than 10 seconds, a glass of water filled to the brim with ice was sitting in front of the Dragon Slayer. Mirajane smiled, tilting her head, then went off to help a few other guild members.

Natsu picked up the cold glass, taking a small sip. I noticed he was less joyful and childish than usual, and in a gesture of comfort, I put my hand on his shoulder for a moment. I felt a blush coming on, and let go, looking at the table with my hands on my forehead.

"Natsu, are you alright?" I asked, barely audible, but his sensitive hearing must have picked up every word.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He underwent a serious mood change, back to his happy self, the words accompanied by his signature huge grin. I decided to leave the matter be for now. I was simply happy that Natsu was back to his old self... what I didn't realize at the time, was that he was blushing horribly when I had turned my head earlier.

"Right!" I said, grinning back, only until Natsu's face went pale, and his eyes widened. I noticed he was looking at the entrance to the Guild's doors, and I followed his gaze.

My own eyes enlarged as I saw an unfamiliar face, with blue eyes and shoulder length white hair. She looked very similar to Mirajane, and I remembered the time Mira told me about the old days in Fairy Tail, where the girl, Lisanna, and a little Natsu would play very realistic house together, with an egg that later hatched to turn into the the blue-furred flying cat, Happy. This must be the Lisanna person that was here before I was.

Everyone in the guild copied Natsu's actions, once they followed his line of sight, seeing the blue-eyed girl standing in the entrance to the Guild, her hands laced together behind her back. Time seemed to freeze, nobody daring to breathe as the girl took her first step inside the Guild, her eyes moving around as she was possibly looking for a certain person.

"Natsu..." she whispered, as the depths of blue found the Dragon Slayer beside me. Lisanna suddenly ran over, wrapping her arms around him, face filled with sadness, and glee. The pink head was stiff, still in shock, like the other members, not daring to move. I was the first one in the Guild to speak since Lisanna's arrival.

"Natsu, is this..." my voice trailed off, for I didn't need to finish the sentence.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I would've made this chappy longer, but I want to see what you guys think of the start. Feel free to make suggestions! Tell me if I should continue!**

**Nya~**

**-xXSnowyHitsugayaXx (Snow)**


	2. Breaking Hearts

**Ello! Thank you all who reviewed and faved, It gave me that weird happy feeling you get at random times when people like something you;ve done...! I'd never imagine you guys would like the start of my story! I'm glad some of you enjoy my writing, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**To be honest, I had this typed up last night, but I had no access to my laptop for a while. But, it's here now! I hope you enjoy the second chappy~!**

**-Snow**

* * *

My heart pounded furiously, making an attempt to spill out of my chest. As if the resume button was clicked on a tv remote, the guild members started cheering after the few moments of awkward silence at the arrival of the white-haired girl—all but me, that is. She wore a green and white striped mini skirt, matching t-shirt, and some simple white flats with black spots. Lisanna. She was the girl who was here before me. She was the one who was everyone's friend. She was presumably the one who stole the heart of my pink-haired best friend. Somehow I found myself taking a dislike to her, as I put my head in my hands as she continued hugging the Dragon Slayer. Natsu had remained silent, or rather ignored my question, when I asked if this the 'real' Lisanna Mira had told me about.

The cheering made me curl my lip up in slight disgust, and I thought my eardrums would pop out of order at any moment from the chaotic screams and yelling. I was simply forgotten.

I got up from my stool beside Natsu and Lisanna, suddenly feeling a dizziness decide to come and take over. I hobbled a few steps away from the counter, as I felt my heart be slowly and agonizingly ripped in half at the sight of the two childhood friends. Black spots creeped up into my vision, and the familiar feeling of tears threatening to spill over invaded my eyes. The spots got bigger and bigger, more coming to cloud my sight. I was horribly dizzy, and a headache was erupting slowly behind my eyes. I gave up trying to figure out which ways were up and down, and the last thing I felt before blackness took over my vision was cold wooden floor, and eerie snapping I feared were my own bones.

~•√~

Alcohol. I've always hated it. But, that was the only thing I could smell at the time. The terrible scent clouded my nostrils, and locked its horrid reek inside of my head. I shook my head, my eyes squeezing shut tighter than they previously were, as I made a pitiful attempt to free myself of the smell.

It was only a matter of time before I felt excruciating pain pulse in my chest, and I snapped open my eyes at the waves of pain. Putting my hands behind me, I tried to free myself of the hard floor, but the pain overcame me and I let myself lay back down, this time on my side.

I slowly drank in the sight before me. I hated everything about it. There was a small puddle of dried blood surrounding my mid section, and empty barrels previously filled with liquor were scattered evenly around the room. Sleeping drunk guild members littered the floor—I knew that if Erza were here she wouldn't approve of the sight. My brown eyes slowly found Lisanna cuddling in Natsu's arms, them both asleep, and obviously reeking of alcohol. The sight made me gag, and I instantly wanted to get away from this 'party' that was obviously thrown for Lisanna's arrival.

I ignored the pain waves in my chest, and the blood starting to stream from a few long cuts. It was highly possible nobody had noticed me passed out, bleeding from broken bones. My heart re-ripped itself open, and salty tears dripped from the corners of my eyes. I remembered I needed to get out of here, and began walking as fast as my jelly like legs could carry my ragged figure. I needed to get the reek of alcohol out of my nose, and quickly, or I was going to end up coughing myself to death.

After a few minutes of my intense pain and a mix between hobbling and limping, I made it to the large guild entrance. Eventually I found the strength to push open the doors, and it took all of my willpower not to collapse on the welcoming pavement in front of me. I used the same strategy that I had made up inside of the guild—the awkward limping—and I made my way home, leaving a thick trail of red liquid behind me. I hoped to arrive to my house before too much blood was lost, since I didn't want to pass out once again, this time in public.

"It's not like anyone would notice anyways..." I muttered in disgust, my low voice scratchy. Making my way over to my front door, I unlocked it with a shaky hand. I allowed myself to slump to my knees, the pain muddling my thoughts, as I forced my body to crawl to my bathroom. I only had one goal—stop bleeding. I opened the cabinet, my head pounding loudly, and instantly got a hold on a long roll of gauze. I pulled my shirt up so I could wrap the material around the bleeding areas, but before I could finish, the bandages were soaked in blood. I repeated the process several times before I finished without soaking the gauze completely, and I made sure I put a few extra layers over the bleeding cuts. After doing what needed to be accomplished, I allowed myself to pass out, so I wouldn't have to feel the sensation of sticky blood oozing out of my wounds in my helpless situation.

~•√~

I woke up to gentle hands prodding my bandages, making sure the new ones were clean. I blinked my tired eyes open, to see the familiar face of my friend, Wendy, healing my wounds. At the sight of me waking, she smiled, her face instantly lighting up.

"Hi, Lucy-chan! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better... besides heartbroken," I laughed sarcastically, it made a half-hearted attempt. "Physically, I'm feeling better, but mentally the pain is overwhelming," I gave Wendy a weak smile as I spoke the last set of words.

"Did something happen, Lucy-chan? I was going back to the Guild from a job, and I noticed the blood on a sidewalk, and I decided to follow it. Next thing I know, you're passed out, bleeding on the bathroom floor, with blood pooling around you," the blue-haired young girl spoke softly.

"Lisanna..." I muttered the single name, and Wendy frowned.

"That girl from a long time ago that everyone used to talk about?"

"Yeah... see, she came back, and everyone threw a giant party for her..." I sighed, feeling a small pulse of hurt radiate out from my ribcage.

"I see," Wendy murmured. "Anyways, how did you get this badly hurt? I had to fix some bones, so tell the truth," she giggled.

"I passed out, after Lisanna arrived."

"Lucy-chan. Explain, now!" the girl demanded furiously, curiosity written all over her face.

"Well, Lisanna came in, and everyone froze. She ran over and randomly hugged Natsu, then I tried to get off the seat I was on, which was right next to them. I got all dizzy, and passed out for some reason," I murmured, trying to remember the details, my mind hazy. "I woke up much later, and obviously the Guild had thrown a welcome party for Lisanna while I wasn't awake. I think I had gotten the cuts from falling, and my broken ribs all the same," I closed my eyes for a moment. "I made it to my house, and tried to bandage up the cuts. I can't remember anything after," I whispered the last few sentences, and opened my eyes, Wendy's face revealing concern.

"I see," the blue-haired girl said in a soft happy voice. "I've got you mostly healed now, so—"

"Wendy..." I whispered.

"Yes, Lucy-chan?"

"I th-think... I-I like... N... Natsu..." I stuttered, my voice filled with embarrassment and sadness, and my stupid cheeks turned a dark pink as I spoke the few simple words. Wendy's eyes widened, and she threw her hands over her lips, muffling her gasp.

"That's great!" She almost yelled in a sing-song voice, grinning.

"No," I whispered sadly, "It's not..."

"Why, Lucy-chan? You and Natsu-san are perfect for each other!" Wendy smiled.

"Well, it seems like Natsu likes Lisanna a lot more than me," I spoke quietly in a hurt voice.

"That's not true!" Wendy brushed a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Natsu-san... He already... Wait. You know... I've decided! Let's go visit the Guild for a little while! I bet Natsu-san will be thrilled to see you!" I tried to protest at some level, but didn't succeed. Wendy helped me out of bed, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder for support. "Let's go!" She said happily. Curse my condition!

After a long ten minutes, the blue-haired girl and I were in front of the Guild Entrance. "Do you think I could wai—" and... the doors were open, and the inside of my guild was revealed. It was too late to continue my sentence. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to notice Wendy and I enter the room. The first thing my eyes laid on, was Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna all laughing together. The sight horrified me, and Wendy caught me looking at the group.

"No..." I almost whined out the word, and was merely dragged unwillingly by the mage towards the four people who I now dreaded seeing at the moment. "Luce!" It was _his_ voice. _He_ stood, and let _his_ arm slip away from resting on Lisanna's shoulder.

Natsu walked up to me, smiling, and nodded back at the group, who all returned the gesture. I felt like there was something they weren't telling me.

"Can I talk to you outside?" The Dragon Slayer asked, giving off a light smile.

"I guess," I muttered, my voice sounding depressed as Wendy assisted me on following Natsu a short ways outside. "Well, what do you want now suddenly after ignoring me for over a week?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I forced them to stay down for now.

"You know, since Lisanna came back... would it be okay if she joined the team again?" The clueless Slayer had dismissed my previous words.

"Yeah," I said with a dull tone. "That'd be cool."

"Well, I meant her take your place in the team. I hope you'll understand. Plus, you can get stronger from going solo!" His words hit me like poison. You never know it's there, and you take a hard blow in the end after it's in your system.

"O-oh..." I said, trying to keep my composure for just a minute longer. "I understand," I said, plastering a fake smile on my cheeks. He gave me a signature grin back. Sometimes his way of speaking easily of what was on his mind didn't appeal much to me, especially now.

"Thanks for understanding, Luce! You're the best!"

"Lucy-chan, you need to rest, or your wounds might open back up. Let's go home."

Once Natsu was back inside the Guild, and Wendy and I were well out of earshot, the blue-haired mage began yelling, not able to hold her frustration any longer. "Why would he do that? Ditch our wonderful Lucy for some childhood friend? I can't believe it!" She screeched, furious with what the Dragon Slayer had said and done, fingers entangled in her silky blue bangs. I remained silent, hurt spreading throughout my body, and leaving me speechless as I let my tears fall. Then, I decided upon a factor, that would probably change my life... forever...

* * *

**Darn you Natsu, treating our Lucy that way! Also, It seems I've been leaving quite a few cliffhangers... hehe...  
I'm still trying to get the plot straight... feel free to leave suggestions! Hope y'all enjoyed anyways.**

**Nya~**

**-xXSnowyHitsugayaXx (Snow)**


	3. The Bluenette and the Blonde

_Hello, everyone! I've missed you all! I finally got a chance to post! _ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* (Hope this turns out okay... xD)

_I'd like to give thanks to SprinklaGrrrl, williamsangel88 and Guest (:P) for giving suggestions for my plot. I've taken bits and pieces into great consideration, and they have given me future ideas. Arigato!_

_Also, MelodyKey; Thank you for bringing that up. I never really stated it, but Lucy was on a tall wood and metal bar stool, and if any of you have ever gotten really dizzy or fainted (I have Dx) you'll know that Lucy would have fallen much weirder/tougher/harder than a regular fall. She also got sandwiched between the metal and wooden parts of the heavy tall bar stool (I can imagine the pain! Eek!), so, it only really caused a very small piece of bone to only chip (I know someone who had the same happen to them, but nose and finger instead of ribs. They were in horrible pain, and the said areas were black and blue :( I felt bad). I know Lucy is strong and all, but, you really feel helpless (and are for the most part) in these moments... hehe, I know! Thank you again for bringing this to attention, Melody! :)_

_I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, no matter how much I wish I did!_

_Enjoy the third chapter!_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I sat on an old plush chair inside my cozy apartment, anxiety cuddling in my stomach, as I remembered the words of the Sky Dragon Slayer, making me promise to visit her today. It was unspoken for, but she wanted to meet at the Guild.

I sulked, wishing I could stay home, but knew I could never break a fateful promise to my worried blue-haired best friend. I slung my white leather purse over my shoulder, standing, and started on my way to Fairy Tail, trying to not pay attention to my gut screaming at me to stop walking. I practically dreaded seeing my friends, having fresh in my mind what Natsu had told me the day before. Would Gray or Erza even care about me anymore...? I quietly wondered, and pressed my knuckles against my cheek, knowingly leaving red marks in their wake. I was almost at my breaking point, and I just didn't care about much anymore.

~•√~

I shoved the doors of my Guild open, quietly as possible, to not draw much attention to myself. I almost felt sick again as I saw shoulder length white hair, along beside a head full of spiky pink. My eyes tired and dead feeling, I walked in the general direction of the bar towards Mirajane, the beloved signature maid of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy!" Mira said enthusiastically, and a smile took over her flawless face. "Where have you been? How are you? Has anything happened?" She yelled, fretting over me, and I sighed, a half-hearted plastery grin set along my lips. I realized I must look horrible, since I hadn't bathed in a few days and didn't bother trying to brush my hair before I came. The ribbon holding up a section of my oily hair was drooping, and almost undone.

"Can I have a hot chocolate please, Mira-chan?" I brushed off her questions for the moment, but knew she would end up asking later once I saw her again.

"Of course, Lucy!" She smiled happily, and walked a short ways over beginning to heat up some water for the drink.

I felt my gaze unconsciously drift over to the pink and white. Hurt took over my body once again, my brown orbs sadly watching as Natsu threw one of his muscular arms over Lisanna's shoulder. They were chatting to Gray and Erza, occasionally breaking out in giggles and fits of laughter.

My so-called friends had long left me for Lisanna. It felt as if I was just simply a replacement for Lisanna's being gone. Even Natsu threw me under the bus, only to leave me crushed and broken under heavy wheels. I was never a part in their lives, just a substitute. I knew then that I was unwanted, and never needed by anyone I cared for. I wasn't important enough to be remembered, or leave an imprint on the hearts of the only mages I had learned to love from within the depths of my soul... since my mother died. Even the loveable blue-furred Exceed was floating around Natsu's head, smiling widely, murmuring 'Lisanna lllllllllikes you' over and over again. It felt like some sort of hardcore betrayal.

The stupid flying cat might as well have stabbed me with a dull knife. The blade perfectly ragged and messed up so it increases the pain, and making it difficult to pull out smoothly, adding to the damage of flesh. I had never felt this depressed before. I was Lucy Heartfilia—I was known as always cheery, and could see the starlight on the blackest nights, happily showing everyone else where it shone. This was unlike me, being truly depressed, but, it's not like I hadn't endured pain before.

Pain.

The word registered itself once again through my thoughts, and I associated it often with weakness. I didn't want to be looked at as weak, and I hated sympathy. I had learned this the tough way through my childhood days. Sometimes it just felt as if the entire stupid world made up a plan to kill me emotionally, and only me. No... that's exactly how it was. I had gotten something, a guild, a family, and someone I even loved... only to have it ripped right away from me.

The bluenette chose the perfect time to show up, and tap my shoulder. Sure, the touch was gentle, but I swear I jumped up at least a few feet into the air.

"Wendy!" I exclaimed in surprise, realizing I had gotten so lost in my mental debates that I didn't notice my friend walk up.

"Lucy-chan! Are you okay? How are you?" The Sky Dragon Slayer giggled, mouth stretched in a wide smile, but I knew I'd be dead if I didn't answer her.

"Great, Wendy-chan, I've been feeling a lot better thanks to you!" I let off a grin that easily rivaled the Salamander's, except, an ever so slight hint of fake residing among the edges. My gaze slipped back towards Mirajane, who had finished the hot chocolate and was bringing it over. "Arigato, Mira-chan!" I said with another identical grin, then took the steamy drink in my palms, warming my hands. Lifting the mug, I took a sip. No less than perfect.

Remembering once again what took me forever to decide, as soon as Mira disappeared over to another customer, I laid down a hearty tip on the counter, and left the bluenette to roam in her own small never-ending whirlpool of endless thoughts. I took the hot drink with me, and walked towards Master's office, a horrible feeling settling in my gut once again.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I was overjoyed! I mean, who wouldn't be, if the couple you had rooted for to get together just had one out of the two confess, and you already knew the other loved them back but was too stupid to realize it? It was like a Fairy Tale story, almost. I giggled, mentally noting my unintentional pun.

Lucy caught my eye as she walked slowly to Master's office, her steaming mug in her hand, taking nervous sips now and then. I felt bad, but once she disappeared through the door, my sensitive dragon-like hearing picked up every word and sound inside the room, since I wasn't that far away. Sweat beaded on my forehead, guilt forming on my childish face, and I was sure I looked pretty flustered as I reluctantly listened to the conversation inside Master's room.

"Master..." Lucy's low and depressed-sounding voice murmured, "I want to leave Fairy Tail for a while." It became clear my blonde friend was getting emotional, since I could smell her salty tears from miles away. Well, and, so was I. The beginning telltale signs of tears glossed over my eyes, threatening to spill over, and I did nothing to stop them as the celestial mage continued, voice shaking. This was a hard decision for the blonde... I didn't want her to go through it alone. I wanted to get stronger together with Lucy, she was my friend. "No... I don't want to... I... I love Fairy Tail... you're all my family," the poor girl stuttered helplessly, "But... I..."

Master held up a hand. "Does this relate to Lisanna's arrival?" The elderly wizard didn't display much emotion, besides a flash of sadness and understanding in his eyes. Then again, even if he was devastated, it was rare if he showed it. It had to be a pretty darn heart-breaking situation, and something had to be truly important to him if he was to cry. In this moment, he let off a look of mere understanding and grief.

"H... hai... it feels like I was just a replacement for everyone's Lisanna, and like I never meant anything to them," she said quietly, then swallowed thickly, and lowered her voice even more. "Even... him..." I could imagine the heartbreak on her face, and couldn't bear the image. I knew the blonde was talking about Natsu, and I just couldn't keep waiting anymore.

Shoving the door open got me a guaranteed surprised reaction from Master and the Celestial Mage. I slammed the door shut behind me, enclosing me in the office with the two mages, not bothering trying to stop my pale face turning pink and puffy, and a light stream of tears escaping my large brown eyes the instant I did so.

"Lu... Lucy-chan..." I whimpered, and stated shakily what I thought of the situation. "I... let me... c-come... with y-you!" I managed to let out between sobs and sniffling, and felt my tears dive off my cheeks, probably getting all over my dress. That wasn't a time to think about that now, though. Lucy-chan, my best friend, mattered much more than clothes. Sure, it was a good amount of money to get my favorite dress... but, Lucy, my best friend, was simply priceless. "You... you're my nakama... and I h-hate to see N-nastu.. an-and the rest of the Guild make you s-suffer. I wanna go wi... with you, Lu-chan! I wanna g-get stronger together, and help you f-fight out of this mess, and s-support you!" My high voice quivered, rising slightly and becoming a tad more confident with each sentence. "You're my b-best friend, Lu-chan!"

The blonde sniffed, and threw her arms around me, letting lose a river of fat droplets from her brown orbs. I returned the hug, as I copied her actions, burying my face in Lucy's shoulder. I could feel the gentle dampness of my tears spreading slowly throughout the soft thin fabric of the celestial mage's blouse.

"I'd never go without you, Wendy-chan. You're my best friend. We can do anything, and get stronger, as long as we're together!" The blonde's words brought another round of wetness to my eyes, as I nodded, looking up at her. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

_Omg... it's been forever, huh? I apologize - if anyone has read my profile, you'll know that I've had problems with uploading, and since school started, I've had boat loads of homework, so I had very limited time to work on this. I'm so so sorry, and I hope you all can forgive me! I'm glad I finally got to post this, though, maybe it should have been longer (The chapter)... oh well, I can always edit and add more to this, right? I might end up adding a few hundred plus words to this chappy in the future, we'll have to wait and see, I suppose. I'll try to update sooner! Feel free to post suggestions, I'll gladly take some and put them in my story if any of you wish (and I like the idea :P). If you have nothing good to say, please don't post mean things. Thank you, all those who are enjoying my story!_

_Arigato!_

_Doveh Loves Fairy Tail: Awesome, and thank you! Welcome also to a fellow new member :P Once you start posting, I'll be sure to read! I bet it'll be epic :3 Arigato, Doveh! :)_

_Nya,_

_Snow_


End file.
